Life as Amaya Uzamaki
by prettikitti196
Summary: What happens if Naruto has a sister, and she is married to one of his friends. Time for the crazy times to pursue and drive this bunch of people star crazy mad.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to kill him!" this was the only thought running through my mind at this time. That burning thought was motivation enough to get out of this situation. Oh, how can I be so rude? Hey there my name is Amaya Uzamaki. I'm Naruto's older sister. Right now your pondering what is she talking about. As usual my brother has managed to screw up, and get me into another troublesome situation. I knew I never should have left the sand village. What I should have done was let my husband who is Gaara by the way go as I stayed home with the children. I bet right now as we speak Kankuro and Temari aren't even feeding them properly. When I had warned them feed them, or they will try to kill you. We've gone through to many babysitters that way. Well anyway that is not my problem right now. I really should stop being rude and give you a more detailed description about me.

As I already said my name is Amaya Uzamaki, or it was. I'm married so my new name is Amaya of the Sand. As you can tell by my last name, I married Gaara. I have four little mini ninjas. Two girls named Emiko, and Kazuko. Two boys named Akira and Kiyoshi. Using common sense you already know that I live in the sand village. Our house is right near Kankuro and Temari's houses. My life is pretty nice and easy going until I have some problem to deal with. Normally it's a family problem, either way back on track. Being the Kazekage's wife can be fun and also annoying. There would be times when Gaara would come home late, or he would leave the village for day at a time. When he couldn't be reached I would have to fill in for him. This by the way is not fun at all. Some people may think filling in for him may be fun, let me tell you this it is not! There was a time when I had to take his place when he was away on a diplomatic trip to the cloud village. Out of all the days he has to leave is one the busiest days ever.

On those days that he was the village was attacked by rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist. To this day I'm not sure if they knew that Gaara wasn't going to be there or not. Anyway, back to the flashback if you will call it that? The day was just starting off. I remember waking up to Emiko, Kazuko, Akira, and Kiyoshi bouncing on me waking me up. Their reason for doing this is because they were hungry; they do the craziest things when it comes to being feed. Some of my mornings end up like this. Making them breakfast is an interesting task. With four children it can be a handful making them something to eat. Emiko typically likes to eat sweet tasting food. She adores all things sweet. Kazuko likes to eat things that are spicy. Just from those two you can already tell that they both prefer different things. Akira loves to eat things that have a sour taste to them. Finally here comes little Kiyoshi, his favorite things to eat without a doubt are simple little meals. One thing they all share in common, which I think every Uzamkai's loves is ramen. There is just something really tasty about it. Thinking about this is now making me hungry.

Back on track, I get sidetracked easily. After a surprise awakening from my beloved children, I get up to go make them something to eat. Once breakfast is over, and all of them go off to the academy; I finally decide to go off to the meeting. Meetings bore me just to let you know. Anything in which I have to sit really still through drives me crazy. The meeting was to discuss our ever growing relationships with other nations and villages. Generally we talked about the alliances, what we are getting out of it. This day was different though, instead of a normal meeting a messenger came in running. Normally with the messengers they are carrying various messages for Gaara. This time it was for me, it was from the hidden leaf village. Tsundae, the hokage has written what seemed like an urgent summoning that involved Naruto. I knew this meant one of two things. Option 1 is that he did something reckless without thinking; Option 2 it was an urgent matter. Knowing him, it's probably all of the above. Opps I knew I had forgotten something. You guys must be wondering how I'm Naruto's sister if he is an only child.

As you already know, or think Naruto is an only child. To explain this, the night I was born it was a special night. It was raining, one of the reasons my name is Amaya. Amaya translates to night rain. You already know that Naruto is the nine tail jinchuriki. Naruto only has half of Kurama, as you are aware. Our mother the original jinchuriki had both halves. When I was born something special happened. Normally with the tailed beast, they have to be sealed within the host. Well guess what I'm different. I have the other half of Kurama the good part. After I was born they quickly noticed how my mother felt different. She said she felt as if half of Kurama was gone, then they looked at me and noticed how I was covered in a red chakara cloud. Since having two nine tailed jinchurikis would be bad, they decided I would have to go into hiding. It would be safer for me. To be honest they didn't want me to go, but they had no choice. To make sure it wouldn't happen again they had to be careful, but you can see that didn't go so well. From Naruto being born you can see that they tried and failed. They gave me important instructions, in case Naruto would be born. Even with him born I had to wait a while to tell him I'm his sister.

I'll explain the rest as time goes on. Don't worry I won't forget this time. Explaining that much I know I managed to open your curiosity. Also I get distracted way to easily half the time I wonder how I made it this far. Any who back to the story or flashback we are in. Wait, I think it would be a little bit of both since that the flashback has something to do with the story. Without this the story wouldn't progress properly or you will be super confused about a whole bunch of things. Well without further ado we shall continue on with our story.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2**

After I read the message a look of worry had crept onto my face.

"What is troubling you Amaya?" Baki said

"Oh it's nothing really" I reply startled

"If there is something bothering you don't hesitate to ask us, or let us know"

"If you want to know it was a message from the hidden leaf village. The hokage was letting me know that my presence is requested. The matter of hand involves Naruto." I sighed at the mention of my brother's name

"If it involves Naruto then it can't be good." Yura chuckled

"Indeed, nothing normal comes from the situation once his name is brought up." Baki chuckled as well.

~Meanwhile else~

"Ah-ahh-choo" Naruto sneezed

"Hey Naruto are you getting sick or something?" Shikamaru asked

"No I am not, at least I hope not then I won't be able to go on missions if I am." He stuttered as horror took over his face

"Then someone must be talking about then. The question is who though?

Beaming with excitement Naruto shouts "Hey, do you really think someone is talking about me?! I bet it's Sakura!

"Woah calm down lover boy. Who knows when it comes to you anything and everything is possible."

~Back to the sand~

"When do you have to leave to go?" Gaara asked

"Judging from the tone the message has, and the date she requested. I would say I should be there no later than three days." I replied

"Then that means you're going to be leaving either today, or tomorrow." Yura said while thinking about how much time I will actually have.

Sighing, while getting up. "I will be leaving tomorrow to make sure things are properly taken care of. With that being said, I will now be taking my leave from this meeting.

As I leave the room and begin walking down the hall. I'm approached by Yaoki, asking me how come I'm leaving by myself, instead of with Gaara. I normally do leave with Gaara, unless situations like this happen. Damn it Naruto I swear if you did anything extremely stupid this time I am going to beat you till a quarter inch of life. To save time which is something I really need, I give Yaoki a quick rundown of what's going on. Once I finish filling him in, I continue on my way out of the building. Before I can make it out Gaara pulls me aside to ask me a few questions. Even though it is Gaara will I ever make it home to pack? Bloody hell this must have something to do with Naruto I can never have an easy day when he pops up.

"Before you left you mentioned you had a few things to take care of. Would one of those few things be our children and the house? Gaara curiously asked.

"The children and the house would be some of the things I need to take care of. Don't forget I also need to pack for the journey there and whatever else happens while I'm there. Since Naruto was mentioned who knows how long I will be there for." I sigh at the idea shit I have no idea what to expect this time.

"I want to come with you to find someone to watch the children." A smiling Gaara said.

"Ok let's go then. Although you should know that their uncle and aunt are going to be the ones we end up choosing. Other people can leave and quit when they have to deal with the children but they can't since they have no choice since they are family. I kind of feel bad for them, but then again I can't since I will mostly end up feeling bad for myself since I have a worse situation then them to deal with.

With that we exit out of the building. As we begin to approach our house, we hear what seems to be Emiko screaming. Obviously the children are in a playful mood. The moment we enter the house, it becomes drop dead silent. Looks like the children what to play a game of ninja with us. I turn to Gaara and look at him and smile, he replies with a smile. With a reply like that, I know we're on the same page. It's time to play a game. Ten minutes go by and we are still looking. Their skills have improved tremendously, even though we are going easy on them. Let's face it after just reading the message, I'm tired and it feels like I have been on a 4 month long mission with a war added in between. Gaara and I step our game up and then we find Kazuko. She transformed into one of her stuffed animals. Kiyoshi was quick to find since he sneezed. That left Akira and Emiko. Those two teamed up, which was a mistake. Once they're found we all start to tickle each other and laugh,

With both parents being ninja, the children already knew that there will be times when I and Gaara have to leave. Also since they are all in the sand village academy helps too. Thank heavens the children understand that if they didn't dear lord all hell shall spew out and damn us all forever. I say this because I mentioned earlier that Temari and Kankuro cannot leave is because our children are special. When I say special I mean any non-ninja is going to end star crazy mad. They are beast in the form of cute little children. I love them to death though even though a good part of the sand fears babysitting our children. Ok more details on what they can do. Burn your house down, break your bones, kill small pets if you have some, probably kill you if given the chance. Once all the giggles are down I sit the whole family down and tell them what happened and where I am going to be for a while. They understood once I mentioned Naruto's name and they even said hot damn what the hell did he do this time. Those where there exact words I shit you not, even my children know what's up when it comes to him. After a day like that I am about to pass out on the nearest item near me from all that stress I have pent up. We put the children to sleep and then head to our room. I lie in bed and expect to fall asleep but nope Gaara decides to give me a message that felt wonderful. The last things I remember is talking to him about nothing really and his fingers on my back, and then nothing as a pass out into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, If I did that would be awesome but since I don't I'm going to go cry in a corner and continue to write fan fictions.

 **-Chapter 3**

Someone please tell me why I have the best sleep in my life when I have to deal with my loving yet stupid brother? Anyone anyone, huh no ok; then carrying on back to the story. Waking up from the wonderful feeling of the message, it felt weird not having four little mini ninja either lying on or near you. Of course after telling them where I'm going to be for the next few days and the fact they have to go to the academy for a few days also helps. Ugghhh fuck! Speaking of children yesterday I forgot to find Kankuro and Temari and let them know that they are babysitter duty no way out. This means I have to leave even earlier today. Damn you Naruto and all the bullshit you put me through. This is not needed I can think of multiple ways to spend my time then traveling to the leaf. Well there is no sense in complaining about it now the only thing I can do is grin and bear it. Before I leave to hunt down my wonderful brother and sister in law I check the house to make sure I don't miss anything either the children or Gaara left for me. Normally when events like this take place they will leave me a cute message to either wake up to or just enjoy it. Searching the whole house it doesn't seem like they left me a message this time, just when I was about to give up all hope I found one in the kitchen. Looking at it seems like they spent some time creating the letter.

 _Dear mommy,_

 _First off we hope you have a great day and trip. We knew you had to get ready so we helped you pack for the trip we made all of your favorite food! (The children helped prepare it when it came to cooking I actually did that don't want the house to burn down yet) We also helped you finish packing too! We don't want you to get stressed out its not pretty when that happens. (Even I get scared when you get stressed or anger not the cutest sight to behold.) Also mommy when you see uncle Naruto please don't kill him were sure it's not his fault he's in some sort of trouble. Oh who are we kidding this is uncle Naruto we are talking about there is going to be a lot of trouble just don't kill maybe beat him to a quarter inch of his life. Since you have to go we have to make this short so good bye mommy and have fun. Oh wait daddy wants to say something to you. ~Hey honey to help ease your mind I watched over the children as they helped finish your packing and of course breakfast as I noted earlier. Hopefully you don't end up in a full on rage mood which normally happens when Naruto is involved. Oh also I noticed that you forgot to tell Kankuro and Temari they have mandatory babysitting duties they need to fulfill so on my way to the conference room I shall make sure to have then meet you at the house around 1300. That should be it also I made you breakfast make sure you eat before you leave you know how vicious you can be when you get hungry. Have fun and best of luck.~_

 _Love your crazy loving family._

With a family like that what more could I wish for. Ok screw that last statement there is a lot I could wish for like Naruto not being a dumbass, not having to sit through long and tedious meetings, and I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this. Remembering what the letter said I look into the refrigerator for the food and breakfast and take out the breakfast. Looking at the clock I realize I have just enough time to eat and take a shower before Temari and Kankuro get here. Ok let me tell you a hot shower can prepare you for the worst. I'm a bit strange but what do you expect when you're the offspring of Minato and Kushina, normal I think not just look at Naruto and then come look at me. I get aggressive when I'm hungry like, it's a life or death situation. Back on track right after my shower I look for my luggage and I see that they did a lovely job, when I am in the leaf I have to pick them up something.

Looking at the clock I realize that Temari and Kankuro should be here any minute now. Now the only thing left to do is wait since thanks to my loving family everything is already done for me. Ok now I know that they are late. Did they forget about coming by the house they had better either be dead because if the show up any later they are going to wish that they had died on their way here. While I'm thinking of multiple ways to make them suffer they arrive at the door and knock. Well then I guess they were sensing how much I was about to snap.

"Hey guys!" I greet them as I welcome them inside.

"Sorry were late we had a meeting we had to go to." Kankuro apoglized while hiding behind Temari

"It's fine I completely understand those meeting seem to drag on" I sigh thinking about the meeting I sit through.

"Anyway Gaara said you needed to talk to us about watching the children. Well he mostly told us that you had a Naruto problem to take care and that you need someone to watch the children. We are slightly confused to as why he can't watch them." Temari said moving away from Kankuro

"Ah I see he gave you a quick rundown about what's happening and yes I have a Naruto problem to take care. He can't watch them because he has important business he needs to take care of. He is going to be at the village hidden in the mist for a while and then from there he is going to be at the hidden cloud village."

Crying from realizing he is going to have to watch the children for a while Kankuro says " I guess that means that we are going to be here for awhile. That answers our question about how long you are going to be gone and how long we will have to watch them for."

"Well, this time should be easy all you guys have to do is follow a few guidelines and you will have no troubles at all. Stay here while I go get them."

Kankuro and Temari make a run for the door when they see me coming back with two huge dictionary sized instructions about them. To prevent them from escaping they leave me with no choice. Suna Heya no jutsu and before they know they are trapped in a sand chamber. They should know better even though I wasn't a sand born ninja and can still do sand jutsu that is on Gaara's level. When are they going to learn I am not too be trifled with. Sometimes I swear they are complete dumb asses oh well, they will learn one day hopefully. For their safety maybe like after I let them out they start to realize I'll kick ass first questions never.

"Now guys I don't see why you are trying to run away. You should know by now there is no escaping from me. Now when I let the chamber down you two are going to grab these instruction manuals, take them home and read them. Do you understand me, because the second I let this go I need you two to go so I can hand out I have wasted enough time here trying not to beat you." I say calmly

The second I let the chamber down they grab the manuals and started to cry on their way out. I mean it may look big at first but once you start reading it you will understand everything it's not that hard. One thing leads to another, and before you know you know how to properly take care of my lovely children. Well in their cases no amount of reading could ever prepare you for what they are fully capable of. Ah crap baskets I need to go now if I want to make decent time to the village. I quickly grab everything I need and I walk out the door I sigh. I'm going to miss the quiet peaceful/ craziness. No time for feeling sorry for myself I will have plenty of time for that later on.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately I do not own Naruto all rights and credit goes to the rightful owner. ^/^ Sorry guys for not updating, work and school seemed to take all my time now a days.

 **-Chapter 4**

I know what you are thinking how long does it really take to make it to the leaf village from the sand village. To be honest on that answer it all depends on many factors such as weather, the person ability to travel for long periods of time, and the terrain. There is more than that but I'll save that for another day. Well for once I can say that luck is on my side for once. Crossing the dessert is huge pain in the ass like for real all there is sand rock and fucking heat! Also if you have no idea of where you are supposed to be going you can easily get lost that shit happened to me a few times. If I'm cussing more than normal that means I am really irritated. Back on track now as I was saying my luck is looking on the bright side because for one there is no sand storm and the heat isn't that bad. I could easily run through the dessert but let's be honest with ourselves I'm only going to tire myself out. Well I'm not running at full speed but more like a jog. I spend about half a day crossing the dessert before I reach actual forest and tress which means I can take a rest soon and enjoy me some shade. I know the message made it seem like it was urgent but let's be honest here I'm going to take me sweet ass time and enjoy all of the beautiful sights around myself before I go to the village. I rarely get to enjoy this stuff being cooped up in the sand and raising children and my damn brother causing trouble for me.

Wondering what happened for that time in the dessert I'm going to give you guys a quick rundown. Crossing the dessert was enjoyable since it was kind of cloudy which I knew something was wrong. It's never cloudy in the dessert unless something bad is about to happen. Bad omens in deed, which caution I quickened my pace through the dessert. I said with caution like that means something in my life. Before I made it to the border I was attacked by rogue ninja and no they didn't have black cloaks with red clouds. These were regular rogue ninja who would do anything to make a meal and live. Apparently the death of the Kazekage's wife or the Kazekage himself pays very well. The second the appeared was mistake number two mistake number one was thinking that I am some push over who can't kick ass!

~ _"Lately I've noticed that you have been slightly agitated and very hostile towards things and people mostly towards your brother." Kurama said to me_

 _"_ _You know what maybe I'm just tired of people and their shit. Ok there is only so much I can take before I snap and lose my shit." I reply_

 _"_ _Hmmm maybe when this is all over you should look into channeling your anger into something without injuring someone"_

 _"_ _Maybe I'll think about and no promises when I get around Naruto. Anyway as much as I love talking to you there are things that I must do before I can fully sit down and have a cup of tea and talk to you."_

 _"_ _All right I will let you continue for a while longer before we take another break."_

It didn't take long before I found myself taking a break. As I'm sure you can tell from the brief description that I will never have a normal life. Then again I'm the other half of Kurama. Speaking of which I know a little tea shop nearby. Which means, I can finally sit down and have a little talk with him. Hmm it shouldn't be that far now. Ahhh there it is. This tea shop brings back good and bad memories. I'll get into those memories later.

 _~innerself/ tea shop~_

 _"_ _Hey Kurama, I have been wondering about this for some time. Since I have your good half and_

 _Naruto has your other half, and I'm able to talk to you is Naruto able to do the same. I'm sorry if this sounds stupid, I haven't been around other jinkurikis a lot. I would have asked Gaara, but because of we don't want to speak about his past I don't ask him. With that being said what I'm trying to get at is it possible for me to communicate with Naruto mentally since we have two halves of a whole. Is it possible?" I ask while taking a sip of tea._

 _"_ _Hmmmmm so this is what was on your mind. To answer your question yes you can. It is a special ability all junjurkis can share among ourselves. You can even talk to Gaara as well. For you to first achieve this you need to establish a link with the other host. By doing this all you need to do is be in the same area." Kurama replies_

 _"_ _We you mean by area, how far are we talking?"_

 _"_ _For the first time for the link to connect you need to be pretty close. Once you do that the next step is just to be in sync with that person. When you do this the first time you will be able to do no matter how far the distance between you two or three are. You can also connect with more than one person at a time."_

 _"_ _Sync?"_

 _"_ _Yes you know how we can have our deep private talks like we are doung now. This place allows the tailed beast and host to be at their strongest. Well you can go further than that. To a place where no one or thing can get into. To sync both need to be in the place where we are at, then you go onto the next step."_

 _"_ _Now I understand, how far distance wise can this link reach up too. I'm curious about that."_

 _"_ _Once you go there you can always go there. As for distance since you can always go there, there is no distance gap that you will have to worry about. Also when someone is there you will be able to sense. A good majority of the time if someone is there then they are in trouble and need help."_

 _"_ _Why can't we have more talks like this? I enjoy being able to talk to you like this it gives me a peace of mind and allows me to talk to you about things on my mind."_

 _"_ _That's because of your crazy ass family and, all the shit that peruses. There is never a quiet moment in your life longer than 5 minutes. Even being a lovely mommy of 4 and a wife with a crazy younger brother."_

 _"_ _You are correct about my crazy family, but I wouldn't have them any other way." I smiled after realizing I'm lucky to have my family with me._

As much as I love tea I should get going I can't waste time like this. I pay for my tea and leave but, before I do leave I see something on the tree nearby. When I approach the tree I notice how it says Minato loves Kushina forever and always. I touch the wording and tears start to fall. Just thinking how long has this been here, and how often did my parents come to this spot. Dropping to ground bawling like a small child, I don't hear or sense the tea shop owner approach me.

"You look exactly like her, you know. Except for the eyes you have his." The mysterious tea shop lady says.

"You- you knew my parents?" I sob out

"Yes your mother would love to come to this very spot. She would say it allowed her to be free and herself. The one place she wouldn't be made fun at. Then one day she shows up with your father. By the twinkle in her eyes and her smile, I could tell she loved him and trusted him." She said while she gazed at the trees

"Um excuse me I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't look much older than me, so how could you know my mother. Also I don't even know your name."

"Oh sorry about that my name is Kimoko Wayanayshi, and I'm about the same age your mother would be if she was still with us. You could say I aged rather nicely. I was one of her very first friends. People would say we looked the same because of our hair. What we had was deeper than the color of hair had to offer. We were like sister. I'm sure your wondering how I'm the owner. This is a family operated business. I may be the owner but my mother still helps me run it. You have already met her. She was like a second mother to Kushina"

"Oh is she the one who wears her hair with cherry blossoms sticking out?"

"Yes that's my mother for you. Sweet and kind to all she encounters. I just can't get over how much you and your brother look so much like your parents."

"Would it be ok if I were to come back and ask you questions about my parents? I mean since you were close to them you know?"

"Yes it would be fine, also what is the wife of the Kaezkage doing in the leaf?"

"OH MY GOODNESS! I have to go. I forgot that I have to meet the hokage and my brother. Time just went by I never noticed."

"Well before you go I want you to know you're welcomed here anytime. Also taking a break every now and then can be a good thing. Bye see you next time."

I wave as I start to walk away. There is something about her that I can't seem to put my finger on. When she talked I felt warm and safe like when I'm surrounded by my family. Hm it's going to drive me crazy not knowing exactly what it is. Fuck Like I need something else to stress me out. I already have my brother and his shit to deal with. Sigh why me? What did I do in my past life to suffer like this? Damn it Amaya get your shit together! Stressing over every little thing will be the death of me. Keep calm I have business to attend to for all I know it could turn out to be diplomatic.

After that quick pep talk I walk for what seemed like a few hours I arrived outside the entrance to the hidden leaf village. Bonus information it took a few hours because I was enjoying the scenery. Here it is the moment I've been anticipating. Time to see what type of damage control I need to do. I make my way through the village as I encounter what seems to be Naruto's friend. To make the most use out of these encounters I ask them where Naruto is. To my surprise they all say the saw him on his way to Tsunade. Well that makes my life easier. I hurry to the building. Scared out my wits I stand outside the door, ready to open it any minute now. This is it what I've been waiting for.


End file.
